Triazolinones are well known in the art, as are processes for their preparation and use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,183 describes a process for the preparation of substituted triazolinones by reacting triazolinethiones with methyl iodide, in the presence of an acid binding agent, and then heating the alkylthiodiazole derivative with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of acetic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,354 discloses a process for the preparation of substituted aminotriazolinones, which includes reacting an oxadiazolinone with hydrazine hydrate in the absence of a solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,050 describes a process for the preparation of alkoxytriazolinones by reacting thioimidodicarboxylic diesters with hydrazine, hydrazine hydrate or an acid adduct of hydrazine, in the presence of a diluent and a basic reaction auxiliary.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,606,070; 5,599,945; and 5,594,148; each describes a process for the preparation of alkoxytriazolinones which includes reacting iminothiocarbonic diesters with carbazinic esters, and then subjecting the resultant semicarbazide derivatives to a cyclizing condensation reaction.
However, these prior art processes produce triazolinones in unsatisfactory yield and purity. Thus, there is a need in the art for a process to manufacture substituted triazolinones in high yield and purity.